The Claiming of an angel pt 2
by Meriadeth
Summary: The sequel to The Claiming of an angel. Four months have passed since Dean was killed and the Winchester are in for a shock... Not the best summary, Rated M for Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so here is the sequel to The Claiming of an angel, if you haven't read it, then you will not get this story. This story will pick up where that story left off. _

_Four months have past since Dean was killed and Castiel having escaped with the baby._

_This story is less graphic than the first one, should make some happy I guess. Since Mage is no longer watching Supernatural, she had no qualms about me make a sequel to her story, so here it is, and sorry for the long wait. _

_I know that sequels don't do as well as the original, so if I don't get any reviews, I will place this story with the other. But there have been a few that have asked for it as the original left off with one hell of a cliffhanger. _

_Hope you enjoy…_

* * *

><p><em>The Claiming of an angel, Part Two…<em>

_Part one_

"Get her into isolation." The head officer said as they hauled a screaming and fighting Lilith into the demon center.

They had been lucky that the tip was accurate. They had just arrived before she could flee and had captured her with no lives lost.

The temp collar was placed around her neck and it had rendered her unconscious with in seconds. The travel had been tedious and long, with her coming to in the middle scaring the life out of some of the new officers that were assigned to guard her.

"Call the angel center; tell them that we have managed to get one of the Winchester slaves."

* * *

><p>Sam walked over to where his brother was buried, their mother had been there everyday. She would sit and cry or just sit and read from some of the books that Dean had loved as a child.<p>

"Hey Dean," Sam started as he started pulling some weeds from the area that had grown over night. "Well, a lot has happened since you've been gone, Michael, well we have no clue where he is. We still haven't heard from Castiel, or Lilith," Sam sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"We miss ya bro," Sam turned around and started to walk away when he felt a thump hit the ground. Just as he turned he felt a pulse wave hit him sending him back fifteen feet.

Michael sat on the tombstone, he watched the other Winchester as he flew through the air.

"You shall rise and walk the earth again." he said as he spread his wings taking flight once again.

* * *

><p>Castiel looked around at the darkened house, he was standing on the balcony of the very large home, and he could smell the angel inside he cuddled the baby closer to his body as he entered the house threw the window. He had never really done this before, Lilith had always brought food for him and the baby. but she had not returned for days, he feared that she had been taken again.<p>

As he entered, he heard the soft pants of the female angel in the cage; he gave small thanks that she was locked away. The house had been empty for at least an hour. He had waited until the family had left, he was starving and so was his child, he had to do something.

"Soon," he said quietly to his child as she whimpered with hunger. Walking to the kitchen he opened the fridge and found all types of food in the cold box. Grabbing the apple he bit into it and mashed up the food, before spitting some of it out and feeding it to her.

He pulled the bag that he had found in a trash can and filled it full of the food. As he went back to the bedroom he found a dresser that was full of toys, grabbing one of the dildos, he stuffed it in with the rest of the stuff he had taken, and he left the same as he came in.

The angel in the cage never really saw him as she was arching with pleasure.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Sammy!" a voice came screeching in his ear as he felt himself being pulled up roughly. As he opened his eyes he saw his parents hovering over him. "Sam what happened?"<p>

"I don't know, one minute I was walking away from talking to Dean, then I felt something like an earthquake, then I was knocked back, the next thing I remember I woke up seeing both of you." Sam said sitting up a little better. He smiled weakly at his parents as they just looked at him.

* * *

><p>Six feet under the ground, Dean came awake rather suddenly with a cough. He opened his eyes and freaked out when he saw that he was buried alive. "Help," he screamed and immediately started coughing again.<p>

He hit the top of the coffin repeatedly. "Help." He screamed again.

Mary was tending to some of the flowers on her son's grave, when she stopped as she heard something. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, but then she heard it again. Leaning over she placed her ear to the ground and she heard a faint screaming coming from underneath.

Frantically she started digging, her nails starting hurting from the dirt being pushed up underneath them, but she paid it no mind. John and Sam were still a good ways away, and she started screaming for them and they ran to where she was.

"Mary, what the hell are you doing?" John asked as he tried to stop her, she clawed at him when he grabbed her, he jerked away when she started drawing blood.

"He's alive, oh god, he alive, I'm coming, mommy's coming," Mary screamed to the ground.

John looked over at Sam; he shrugged helplessly as his wife slowly started digging again.

"Sweetie, please, you're upset…" John started and then stopped as he heard a faint sound coming from where Mary was digging. He dropped to his knees and started digging as well, "Sam come here and help us, I hear something." Sam dropped to his knees and started helping.

Mary started crying the closer they got to the grave; they all started digging faster as they heard the pounding on the coffin lid. John told them both to get out when they hit the top; Mary refused and started tearing at the lid as she screamed for her son.

Dean closed his eyes as the sun hit him. Coughing and dragging in huge gulps or fresh air, he felt himself being lifted. He opened his eyes just in time to see his mother slam herself against him and grabbed him in a bear hug crying hysterically.

"Mom?" Dean said his voice was rough from none use, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway and almost crushed her with his hug. He was alive, but wait how was he alive?

John was just standing in shock at seeing the son that he had buried in the arms of his wife, Sam looked over at him with tears in his eyes, and he was feeling a little shaking as well. He looked up as he saw a shadow pass over them.

Michael was back and sitting on the tombstone, John came up and smiled. "You did this?" the angel nodded and John reached out and hugged him. "Thank you." Michael leaned forward in a submissive jester and John understood, he grabbed the collar that was always in his back pocket, it was there just in case this was to happen.

He felt Michael breath deeply when he placed the collar around his neck. Mary watched with a smile as she held her son close to her, "Thank you Michael," she smiled wider when Dean looked up at her. "For bring my son back to me."

"We must hurry, Lilith has been taken, the center has her and I fear for her," Michael said as Dean looked over at him.

"What of Castiel, have you been able to find him?" Sam asked knowing that Dean would want to know, Dean looked over at him grateful as he was having difficulty speaking.

Michael shook his head, "No, but I think that Lilith had been taking care of him, but with her being taken, I fear that he will be next,"

"Baby, what about the baby?" Dean croaked and winced as talking hurt his throat. Michael reached over and handed him something from his pocket. "Drink, this will make you better." He said handing Dean a water bottle.

"Thanks, what about the baby?" he asked again his throat clearing up a little.

"Is still with Castiel, at least that is what she told me, he is keeping her safe." The angel said. Dean sagged in relief.

"Let's get you inside; boy is Bobby going to be surprised." John said as he helped his son to stand, Michael came over and helped to support Dean on the other side. Mary led the way with Sam following up behind them.

* * *

><p>Castiel found a hidden place to bed down for the night. He placed his daughter in a pile of leaves, she was full and content and she slept. He had eaten all he could, he didn't want to eat it all, even though he could have, and he needed to save what he could as he didn't know where his next meal was going to come from.<p>

Pulling out the dildo he studied it for a few minutes before he placed it back in the bag, he couldn't do it, Dean, his master was the only one that could ever give him pleasure. Also his cries could wake the baby. So he just curled up next to her and wrapped his wings around the both of them and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Lilith screamed as the hot water hit her body, she was naked and tied down on the floor. She had been here for most of the day being tortured by the demon center's officers. They had roughly scrubbed her body raw; she was bleeding from where the steel wool had gone across her body.<p>

She hissed as the head officer had come over to her, "Now, now, is that anyway to treat the ones that found you?" the officer had smirked at her. He felt her and nodded to the guards and they came over, they grabbed her and placed her in a chair. She was tied down and she thrashed while she sat on the chair.

She remember this from when she was getting her medical check up, as she saw the fat tubes coming towards her she struggled to keep her legs closed, but the officers came over and pulled the top of the chair down and it reclined as they pulled her legs apart.

She was then gagged as the tubes were inserted inside of her. She struggled again as she felt the electros sending a pulse of electricity inside her body making her arch against her will. Lilith screamed through the gag as she felt an orgasm coming on strong.

This was the way they controlled demons, and she hated every second of it. Her master was the only one allowed to do this, not some faceless guard. She arched again as the pulse started once more.

She hoped that Michael had done what he set out to do; she knew she had to be patient, Dean; her master would come for her.

Dean sat on the couch with Mary sitting right next to him, he smiled at her and was thankful that she had heard him; he didn't want to think about being in that box. He had heard about what had happened in the four month that he had been dead.

"Sir I'm sorry, you lost the company." Dean spoke quietly; John looked up with a smile.

"Its okay son and I didn't lose the company, its being run by Rufus for the time being," John said as he gazed at his oldest boy. "Let's just consintrate on getting you better, then we can see what it takes to get your slaves back,"

"We need a plan to get Lilith out of the center and get her to find Cas," Dean said as the other nodded, "I would like to hold my daughter."

_This is all I have for this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, like I said this will be less graphic, unless you want me to go into detail. _

_Your choice as always, thanks for reading..._

_To be contined_

_Meriadeth_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well got two reviews and some alerts. Please keep reviewing, hopefully I'll get more._

_The claiming of an angel part two_

The rain fell in torrents as Dean sat by the window, he smiled when he remembered the day he had claimed Lilith, it had been raining that day as well. He could hear the soft moans of Ruby coming from Sam's room. The door opened and Sam stepped out, Dean watched some of the rain collect on his hand as Sam came over.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" Dean looked over at the closed door and shrugged.

"Well I was shot, killed, brought back, my demon is now in the center, being treated god knows how, my angel is somewhere with my child, I'm good Sammy and you?" Sam looked down as Dean looked back out at the rain. "Shit, sorry Sammy, I am just getting tired of people asking me that."

Sam shrugged as his cell phone rang. Dean looked over as he saw his brother sit straight up. "Who was it?"

"That was the demon center; they want Ruby for her check up." Sam said still looking at the text. He stopped and glanced over at Dean. "Be right back," he said as he went into the bedroom. Dean watched him with his eyebrows raised and then Sam came back out with Ruby and running down the hallway.

"Family meeting." He heard from the bottom steps. Groaning Dean walked to the living room. As he walked in he could see Sam almost jumping from excitement. Ruby looked a little terrified, Anna was standing next to Mary and Michael was sitting on the couch with John. Taking the chair Dean sat down and they all looked to Sam.

"Well Sam what is it, you look like a child on Christmas day." Mary asked with a smile at her youngest.

"Ruby has to go to the center for her annual checkup, so we get her to look for Lilith there and free her." Sam said as Ruby looked up at the mention of her name.

"Sammy, please, they are not going to let Ruby out of their sight long enough for her to find Lilith." Dean said he smiled at Sam letting him know it wasn't a bad idea.

"That is what you know," Ruby whispered suddenly looking down. The others looked at her. "I learned that they allow us to see the others before they release us. I know someone that can cause a stir in the cage; the guards will be busy with them, long enough for me to find her."

"Okay, one problem with that, what makes us so sure that she is there, they have thousands of centers in the world, she could be anywhere." John said.

"I know that is where she is, I watched them take her to her original center." Michael said as Dean looked over at him. "It's possible that we could show up and help."

"That won't work, they see Dean there, and they will put her in lockdown." Mary said walking over to Dean.

"Besides Lilith is an escaped Demon, not to mention that she has killed a lot of people." Dean said as he had read the papers, he had been amazed at the number of people she had killed in recent months of his death.

"We could blame that on the angel center, after all it was all in retribution for killing her master," Sam said as Ruby nodded. "It's happened before,"

"Yeah like a thousand years ago, it doesn't happen anymore." Dean said.

"Please let us try this, we need Lilith, she is the only one that knows where Castiel is." Sam pleaded, John shrugged and Mary squeezed Dean shoulder.

"This is a bad idea, but okay." Dean said as Sam smiled.

Dean watched from the upstairs window when the guards came for Ruby, he heard the mock screams that Ruby made from downstairs. He had a bad feeling about this, but Sam seemed to think that this would work so he had to give it a try.

John and Bobby along with Sam followed the truck as it made its way towards the center. Dean had to crouch down and he felt uncomfortable having his head almost in Sam's lap and he occasionally smacked Sam's hand away when he felt his brother start to pet him.

"I can't help it Dean, I am use to this." Sam said making the others in the front seat laugh. Dean just growled.

John and Bobby walked in and started a conversation with the receptionist; she had been nice and answered all their questions.

Ruby had wasted no time after her physical to see if her friend was still in the center, Meg was once a good friend to her, and she had protected her from other demons when the mating time came.

"Meg?" Ruby said as she came to the black haired woman that was kneeling next to a watering hole. The woman looked up and smiled as she saw Ruby standing across from her.

"So the fame demon has returned, what was that boy not strong enough to hold you?" Meg said as she wiped her hands off with the scraps she called clothes.

"Actually he is, but not the reason that I returned. I need to find Lilith." Ruby said and backed up when Meg started laughing.

"Why on earth do you want her?" Meg asked as she walked over to the huddle of other female demons.

"My master's brother lost her in a struggle with the angel center; we found out that she is here."

"I see, well I would know if she was in here with us, if she was here then she would be in here with us," Meg said as she carried a child away from the huddle.

"Is she yours?" Ruby asked nodding to the child. Meg looked surprised.

"Good god no, she is the child of one that was taken, you know that they refuse to let them take the child." Meg said as she placed the child in the arms of another female. "We just help out with her."

"Would she be in an isolation room?" Ruby asked getting back to the subject.

"Possibly, but what can you do if she is, those are locked down tight." Meg said as she looked at Ruby.

"That is where you come in," Ruby said and Meg smiled.

"So what do you think?" John said with a flirty smile at the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Sir it has never been done before, but I can ask, you sure your son needs another demon," The woman named Madison asked as she was looking through a book of rules for the men.

"It's just, he doesn't think he is strong enough to get an angel, he had no issues with getting a demon." Bobby said as John nodded.

"Well let's see what it says…" all of them looked up as the alarms went off, Madison watched as guards started running for the containment section.

Now usually when the alarms went off the doors locked down even tighter in the center, but thankfully Ruby had been given a piece of gum for her good behavior during the physical and she had placed it on one of the doors.

Meg had gotten several of her big male demons to push the door open and they had fought the guards, but one of them managed to hit the alarm before they could subdue him. 

"Damn, this could get ugly." Meg said as she ran along side Ruby. The guards were too busy trying to get all the demons back into containment, so they were able to run around with out anybody finding them.

They reached one isolation room, but it was empty. They found another one, but it was empty as well.

"This is going to take longer than I though," Ruby said locating another and finding it empty.

"How many are there?" Meg said as she looked in another one.

"I think this is the last one." Ruby said as she looked in and bingo there she was. "Meg help me." She said and Meg moved over and they both pulled at the door, they flew backward when the door opened.

"Wow, I think I need to be in isolation." Meg said as she saw all the gear that they had strapped to Lilith.

"Shut up and help me." Ruby said, but she had to admit that it did look fun.

"Both of you shut up and help me get off of this thing." Lilith said and then growled as both Ruby and Meg started snickering. They managed to get her off of it and they all three made their way to the entrance. Ruby turned to Meg when they heard some guards coming their way.

"Go I'll hold them off." Meg said as Lilith looked at her. "Just finish what you started.

Lilith nodded and they both took off in a different direction as Meg leaned against the wall picking at her fingernails.

"Hello boys, miss me?" Meg said as the guards came around the corner.

Ruby and Lilith made their way to the stairwell that leads to the roof. Taking it they hit the roof with no one following, as they looked over the edge they saw that John and Bobby were waiting at the entrance of the complex; Lilith smiled when she saw Dean waiting behind some trees.

Sam looked up and saw Ruby waving at them and whistled at Dean. They both ran over as Ruby and Lilith made there way down a drainage pipe. Dean grabbed Lilith as Sam had Ruby.

"Oh my girl." Dean said as he hugged Lilith tight, Lilith smiled as she held on to Dean.

John and Bobby had just pulled the car around when some of the guards came around and started screaming. "That's our cue boys, get in." Bobby said as they got in.

Ruby was facing the guards and with a smile she shot them the bird as they drove off.

_One down, one to go, but the next chapter, something will happen, I can promise you that._

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Been very, very sick, sorry for the long wait, but just so you know, I am still very high off of cold meds that the doc gave me, so hopefully this chapter will be okay…_

_Enjoy._

The Claiming of an angel, part two

"Ahhh…" Castiel sighed as he moved around, shifting the dildo in deeper as he did. It had been too temping and he hadn't had any type of sexual encounter since the birth of his daughter. The child was sleeping soundly as he leaned back feeling the object moving in deeper making him see stars.

He leaned forward suddenly as he felt his climax starting and afterward sagging to the ground panting with effort. He pulled the dildo out and placed it nearby so he could wash it later. He looked over and saw that his precious girl was still sleeping away.

It has been a week since he had stolen the food, and he knew that he would have to go back out for more, it had been almost two weeks since he had seen Lilith. He looked up when he heard a vehicle or multiple coming up to the abandoned church, reaching down he picked up his baby and went to a window.

Having Lilith back in his arms was something Dean didn't know if he would ever have again, but here she was, and the grip she had on him, told him that she had missed him as well.

"Hey…hey, sweetie, look at me." Dean asked as he ran his hand over her hair, her blue eyes looked at him and leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

"Master," Lilith whispered in his ear causing Dean to moan a little. He straightened up when he looked over and saw Ruby smirking at him. Turning back to Lilith, Dean concentrated trying to find words.

"Sweetie, do you know where Cas is? It's real important that we find him so he can be with us again." Lilith smiled and nodded and Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

"Turn that way." Lilith said as she pointed down a long road. Dean looked and John turned. "I hid him from everyone, told him not to go out."

"You didn't." Ruby said as she looked at Lilith when she noticed the direction they were going, Sam looked over at Dean confused, and then he looked back at Ruby.

"It was the only way." Lilith said as she looked over.

"Uh guys." Bobby's voice came up as they saw the multiple vans and cars that they were coming up at, John stopped just out of sight of what looked like men from the angel center surrounding the church.

"Well what are we going to do?" Sam asked as he peered between the two older men from the back seat.

"We get the hell out of here, that is what were doing," John said as he put it in reverse, he stopped when Dean opened the door, "Dean! Get the hell back into the car." He seethed at his oldest son.

"I can't sir, Cas is in there," Dean said as he started walking to the church, Lilith stayed in the car next to Ruby as Sam got out to help Dean. John and Bobby looked at each other and sighed getting out themselves.

"Okay people move in, and just to note, there is an infant, under not circumstances are you to harm the child." Chuck said as he looked back at the church. His people were everywhere, on the roof on the ground, he had helicopters standing by incase the angel fled to the air.

Dean snuck up, staying low to the ground with Sam by his side, they had figured out a plan and it was about to start now as he watched Bobby walking beside his father up to the head man, which would be Chuck.

"Excuse me," John waved and inwardly smiled when Chuck backed up and then looking everywhere but at John. He had a feeling that Michael left a very good impression on the young man.

"Y-yes? Can I h-help you-u," Chuck closed his eyes as his nervous stuttering came out when the two walked up to him. He waved off the others that were looking over at him.

"Yes I understand that you have an angel in that church?" Bobby said taking up the conversation, Chuck glanced over at him, but kept his eyes on John.

"Y-yes we do, a dangerous one, very dangerous." Chuck said to Bobby but his eyes were on John the entire time.

"I see, well me and my friend Bobby here, want to take a look at the angel," John said coming in a little closer, "We have reason to believe that the angel in that church belongs to my son,"

Chuck looked up again when John said that, "You mean the dead one? I'm sorry sir, but once proof of death is acknowledged, you and your family lost the angel, I will be returning him to the center."

John nodded looking behind him and Chuck looked over and saw nothing, so he waved the men in. John looked back when he heard screaming and the sounds of a baby crying, he put his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "You mean this son?" he whispered grabbing a firm hold and turning the startled man around.

Chuck's eyes widened when he saw Dean Winchester walking up the road, he could see Sam walking up beside him. He looked at John and then Dean, "H-how is that possible?" he asked as Dean walked up.

"That is my angel in there, call them off. Now," Dean's hardened voice made Chuck stiffened even more.

Lilith looked out the side window of the car; Ruby was watching her ever move. "You know once this happens, nothing will be able to stop it."

Lilith nodded as she looked over at Ruby. "They deserve it for what they have done." Ruby could only nod.

"I said pull out your men." Dean said with a growl making Chuck cringe away even more. "Look don't make me use force, I think you remember the last time,"

"How do you know what happened. You were dead at the time." Chuck said picking up a little bravery in the face of this enraged man standing before him.

"I heard about it, from people who were there. And I defiantly remember getting shot, by one of your men, so…" Dean left it at that, and he heard in the distance as men in the church were knocked back and a crash with more baby crying.

"Enough of this," Lilith said as she got out of the car and started walking to the church. She heard Ruby's feet stomping along side her. "What the hell are you doing," she whispered fiercely, but all she received was a shrug.

She could see up in front and saw her master standing in front of the bastard that had tried to take her friend's baby. and yes she can safely say that Cas was her friend, she had found him huddled, in a back alley three months ago, she brought him here so that she could make sure he was safe until Michael completed his task, and when she saw Dean, it gave her relief, knowing that her master was here, she could now leave this world for good. And not have one, single regret.

Castiel swung his left wing and made the man that thought that he could sneak up on him, crash in to the wall, leaving a huge indention in the wood. He curled his baby inwards, shielding her from the battle that was taking place right now. He hissed as another man came towards him.

Dean was about to start punching when Chuck looked behind him and paling even more. Dean turned and stared as Lilith walked down the path towards them. Her face was set in determination.

Dean jumped as he heard one of the guards scream out demon and it then seemed like time stood still as he watched the guards coming out from everywhere.

Sam stood stunned when he saw guards pouring out of the church; he could see Ruby out of the corner of his eye as she ran into the church.

John and Bobby stood paralyzed as the guards surrounded the demon with their guns up.

Lilith looked over at one and sent him flying with just a smirk, and the others were firing, she opened her arms, stopping the bullets before they got to her, then smiling as she sent them back at there previous speed, taking down four of the guards.

Dean felt something tugging at him and realized that it was Chuck and turned to look at him; at first he thought he would see a smug looking coming from the man, but instead he saw that the man looked panicked.

"Call her off before they kill her!" Chuck screamed out as another two men were taking down, he flinched when he heard the demon laugh. He turned when he saw Dean looking to the church and he turned back, "Oh god help us," he whispered as he saw Lilith looking over.

Dean looked once more at Chuck and then ran over to Cas as Ruby was helping his angel down the steps.

Cas gasped in shock as Dean grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and then his eyes caught Lilith's.

Lilith smiled as she saw her master embraced his angel and then she stopped, dropping her arms. The guards continued firing.

Dean watched in disbelief as Lilith's body began to jerk as the bullets connected and then he heard and saw Chuck running up screaming at them to stop, but it was too late and Dean ran up grabbing Lilith as she fell back, pulling her close.

"_No regrets…_" was the last thing she said as her eyes closed. Dean placed her on the ground backing up he looked down and saw all the blood on his hands.

Ruby started laughing and Sam slapped her across the face, "What the hell is wrong with you," he snarled, but she didn't stop.

Dean watched as Lilith's blood poured on the ground, even in shock he knew that blood didn't run like that.

Ruby smiled as she looked up, her laugh stopped and she looked up to Sam. "Crazy bitch did it."

Sam didn't have time to ask her as a bright light flashed had him closing his eyes.

Castiel watched as the others closed their eyes as the flash of light started, his stomach knotted as he knew what was coming out.

_To be continued _

_Okay a few truths, I suck at fight scenes, truly, I have one story I haven't updated in a while since it is supposed to be a fight scene. _

_Please review and tell me what you think…_

_Meriadeth_


End file.
